


Your Sins Will Find You Out

by roughlycut



Series: Bodies Together [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Step-father Gabriel Reyes, Twink Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: It’s been months since the first time. Months since they agreed that the first time was the last time. A drunk mistake that was never to be repeated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please mind the tags!!!!  
> Jesse is underage and it's semi-incest since Gabriel is his step-father.  
> If that's not your jam please do not read!
> 
> This takes place before [Never knew it was worth the sacrifice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8697085), an AU fic I wrote during McReyes week.
> 
> This fic now has fan art, made by the amazing [James](https://twitter.com/flashrevolver)! Click [right here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cl7vpyusenuk6v5/xtaGWd9-.jpg?dl=0) to see it!!! <3

It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be working, he was supposed to be finishing the pitch for the upcoming project, but all he can focus on is Jesse. Jesse’s hands, Jesse’s ass, Jesse’s neck. Gabriel groans as he leans back against the fridge, fresh cup of coffee forgotten on the kitchen counter.

The kid is just walking around, cleaning the house, like his mother told him to before she left for work. The summer heat is reflected in his minimal amount of clothing. Loose wife-beater and an old pair of Gabe’s sweats, cut ridiculously short. He’s all long legs and ruffled hair. Bare-footed of course. Jesse never seems to be wearing shoes if he can avoid it. He bends over, back still turned on Gabriel, dusting off some sculpture his mom has brought back from one of her many travels.

Gabriel must have made a sound, because suddenly Jesse is looking at him, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, like he hadn’t noticed he was there. He takes a step closer, damp dishcloth in his hand, then pauses. It’s been months since the first time. Months since they agreed that the first time was the last time. A drunk mistake that was never to be repeated.

Jesse pulls the earbuds from his ears, swirls the cord around his finger, absentmindedly. Gabriel hadn’t noticed he was listening to music.

“Why are you home?” Jesse says, voice neutral, keeping his distance despite the obvious change of mood in the room. Gabriel smiles at the kid’s effort.

“Had to finish a project for work,” he gestures towards the coffee cup on the counter, “just came out to get some coffee.”

Jesse nods, opens his mouth as if he’s about to say something, then reconsiders and bites his lip. Gabriel can feel heat pooling in his crotch, sweat forming on his upper lip. Jesse is just staring at him, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“I should, uh,” he mumbles, forcing himself to grab his coffee, get his hands preoccupied with something “and you should get back to cleaning. Don’t want your mom to get upset.”

Jesse just nods, lip still caught between his lips. Gabriel gives him a final look before turning around and walking back to his office, willing himself to ignore the tightness of his pants over his half-hard cock.

*

Gabriel stretches and looks at the clock. 7 pm. He’s been working for hours, killing every single thought of Jesse with work and coffee. Luckily he hasn’t run into the kid after the brief encounter in the kitchen.

His phone dings, screen glowing with a blueish hue. _Meeting dragged out, eating at the office. Won’t be home before midnight. Don’t wait up._ Gabriel groans and runs his hands down his face. This means he’ll have to talk to Jesse, at least just briefly, before he goes to the store. Or he could just order takeout. He knows what the kid eats, what he likes. He sighs, the mental image of Jesse licking Gabriel’s cum off his fingers imprinted in his brain.

“Come on Gabriel, this is getting ridiculous,” he mumbles to himself, “you managed these months, you can manage the next 5 hours too.”

He prints a few documents and turns off his computer, then pushes to his feet. The house is quiet, making Gabriel wonder if the kid left without telling him. Not that he would hold it against him. Much easier to keep their hands off each other if they’re not alone together.

He climbs the stairs, slowly, takeout menu in his hand. He’s just about to knock on Jesse’s door when a rustle from his own bedroom catches his attention. He frowns. The door isn’t fully closed, light from the room spilling out into the hallway. He holds his breath, peering in through the crack.

Jesse is sprawled out on the bed, wearing one of Gabriel’s shirts, but otherwise naked. His eyes are closed, his back slightly ached as he’s slowly jerking himself off, bottle of lube next to him. The sight goes straight to Gabriel’s cock. Quiet whimpers and moans escape Jesse’s lips, and Gabriel is sure he hears his name in between, muffled against the back of the kid’s palm.

Not taking his eyes off him, Gabriel unzips his own pants, his cock already fully hard. He gives it a few strokes, bracing himself against the doorframe as he watches Jesse’s hand reach down past his cock. His fingers are slick with lube and he spreads his legs to get better access to his hole, pressing against it. His hips buckle as he penetrates himself, slowly.

Gabriel watches as Jesse’s finger push into him, moans becoming louder. He has to clasp his own hand over his mouth as to not give himself away when Jesse adds a second finger, whining at the stretch of his rim. He’s so close now, orgasm slowly building, taking in the sight of his step-son.

Suddenly Gabriel’s pants slide all the way down, the rapid motion of his hand having loosened them from his hips without him noticing. The buckle of his belt hits the floor with a loud clang and Jesse’s eyes instantly flies to the door. Gabriel quickly steps away from the line of sight, holding his breath, hoping he hasn’t been seen. Everything is quiet for a long time. Then, a wet sound fills the air, accompanied by a soft moan. Hi cock jerks, but he doesn’t dare look.

“Y-yes daddy _ungh_ ,” Jesse moans, loudly.

A dollop of pre cum drips from Gabriel’s cock as he stands in silence, listening. The squelching noises of the kid finger fucking himself grows louder, accompanied by smaller moans. He can hear his own loud breathing, his fist automatically curling around his now painfully hard cock.

“Harder daddy, _please_!” Jesse’s voice sounds strained, out of breath, “fuck me harder.”

Gabriel can practically feel his balls tighten as the heat in his groin spreads out. He bites down on the meat of his palm as he comes, spilling all over his hand and his dropped pants. He keeps jerking himself, blood rushing to his head and past his ears, blocking out the sounds around him. When he comes down from his orgasm, everything is quiet again. He wipes his hand in his shirt and is just about to pull his pants up when there’s a mischievous giggle from the bedroom.

“How did you like that, _daddy?_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to add more chapters to this! It'll most likely be small snapshots from this very complicated relationship.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I'd be very happy if you left a comment, just letting me know what you think.  
> You're also welcome to come talk to me on [my tumblr](http://silasthemutant.tumblr.com/) or [my twitter](https://twitter.com/BlueEyedMutt).


End file.
